


Be my Valentine?

by WhiteRoseMatteo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo is a Dork, No Smut, Valentine's Day, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseMatteo/pseuds/WhiteRoseMatteo
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was acting strange, Jason Grace knew this and was suspicious, but on February 7th something happened that Jason could not excuse.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've finished Percy Jackson, The Heroes of Olympus, and Trials of Apollo so if anything is factually incorrect then that's on my memory. I'm only posting this on Ao3 so if you see it anywhere else report it please.

Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Cupid's holiday. Jason never cared for the day of love, he even hated it after his encounter with the god himself. He learned things about Nico that day. Jason can't say he didn't think that it was nice to know more about the (sort of scary) other individual, but he certainly didn't want it forced out of Nico. 

After they defeated Gaea Nico decided to stay at Camp. Jason wasn't there often, just when he visited Piper is all he could manage. During his little visits he noticed something about Nico's relationship with the head of the Apollo Cabin. Will Solace. Nico was always shy when it came to Will, a little more defensive, a little more flustered whenever Will were to laugh, or smile. Jason was suspicious at first, he decided to not ask. Then things got slightly more 'interesting'.

It was February 7th. One week until Valentine's Day. Jason was visiting Camp Half-blood, he was planning on leaving the day after Valentine's Day. The first time Jason noticed something off was when he first approached Nico. Nico was just cuddled up next to Will while Will was talking to someone. Will didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care. Jason slowed his pace as he got closer to the others. 

"Hey, Nico." 

Nico looked up when he saw Jason, still clutching to Will's arm. Nico looked tired, like he shadow traveled too much, or he just didn't get enough sleep. 

"Hello, Jason. Back for Valentine's Day?" Nico yawned. 

"Oh, yeah." Jason smiled and looked over at Will. "Will, if I'm not mistaken?" 

"Mhm. Jason?" Jason nodded. Will hummed in satisfaction. 

"Can you give me and Nico a second?" Jason asked. He had it with Nico's strange behavior, he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

"Oh, um, yeah sure." Will shrugged his shoulders and sat up after shaking Nico off him. 

Nico seemed annoyed at this action, but didn't try to get back cuddled up to the other individual. Will walked away in slight confusion. Nico sighed and looked up at Jason and kicked back, like he knew what was coming. 

"Nico-" Nico cut him off. 

"I know what you're about to say." 

"You do?" Jason almost sighed in relief. That means he didn't have to explain why he needed to talk to Nico, one step down.

"Yeah. Just spare me the details." Nico sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You're going to ask me if I have a crush on Will Solace. The answer is yes. I do." Jason noticed the stray blush on Nico's otherwise pale cheeks. 

"That was quick, I had my list of reasons why you should tell me the truth ready." Jason snickered slightly. He sat down next to Nico. "It's clear you need to rant. Lay it on me Death boy." 

Nico's mouth twitched in an almost smile. "Thanks, Grace. He's just so- uggghhhhh." Nico groaned and threw his head back while covering his face with his hands. 

"Pretty? Stunningly beautiful? Just a ball of sunshine? Utterly attractive and sickenly witty? All of the above?" Jason chuckled. 

"All of the above." Nico groaned. "Times twenty."

"Wow, that bad?" Jason blinked. 

"Imagine if there was a girl you met, that was just so sickenly positive, pretty, and funny that everytime you were around them you just wanted to grab their stupid face and kiss them."

"Damn." Jason put it simply. He felt that way about Piper before and even after they got together.

"Yeah, it's not an easy thing to have a crush on someone when you don't even know their sexual orientation." Nico let out another lasting groan. 

"Well, are you planning on asking him to be your Valentine? Valentine's Day is just around the corner."

Nico laughed bitterly. "As if. There is no way in Hades I am ever going to risk that kind of rejection." 

"Well, if you don't try you won't ever know. Come on, what do you have to loose?"

"My dignity?" Nico made a gap in between his fingers so he could glare at Jason.

"I mean, yeah that." Jason admitted while shrugging. "But what do you have to win?" He grinned.

"A f#cking cute boyfriend." Nico took his hands off of his face and looked down into them as he weighed his options. 

At that moment Jason knew he had won. Nico's dark eyes looked up at him squinting. 

"Fine. I'll do it. But you better be with me when I do." Nico pointed an accusing finger at Jason, who surrendered. Raising his hands in front of his face.

"I will." Jason assured the other, grabbing Nico's finger and putting it back at Nico's side. "Let's get going."

* * *

"You got the chocolates?" Jason asked. Nico and him were in the dining pavilion alone making sure Nico had everything he 'needed.'

"This is cheesy." 

"No, actually, it's chocolatey." Jason laughed a bit at his own joke. "Come on. Lighten up a bit." Jason rolled his eyes and looked at the White daisies they had picked with the help of the Demeter kids. "Will is going to love this." He grinned. 

"Are you sure?" Nico fiddled with his hands nervously. 

"Yeah. Of course. He's definitely the chocolates and flowers type, trust me." Jason looked at Nico and sighed. He stood up and grabbed Nico by the shoulders. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. Will is nice. I can tell. If he does reject you you guys will still be friends. I doubt he will reject you anyways." Jason smiled at him reassuringly.

That smile made Nico feel a bit better. Also a bit more confident. He took a deep breath. "I can do this." 

"That's the spirit!" Jason slapped Nico on the back encouragingly, causing Nico to wheeze. "Oh gods, are you okay?"

"Peachy-" Nico caught his breath and looked at the chocolates and flowers still laid out on the table. His expression turned hard and determined. "I can definitely do this."

* * *

Now Nico was regretting everything. He was outside of the Apollo Cabin with Jason hiding behind a bush nearby. He took a breath and looked down at the flowers he was holding along with the chocolates. He knocked on the door of the Cabin while gathering all his courage. 

Kayla, Will's half sister, opened the door. She looked at the flowers and chocolates then at Nico. 

"Can you call Will for me?" Nico asked, looking down.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah, for sure." She closed the door and soon the ball of sunshine was outside himself. 

"Hey, Nico." Will put one hand on his hip and quirked his eyebrow in wonder. "How was it with Jason?" 

"Uh, good. I have a question I was hoping you could answer." Nico looked to side. 

"Nico Di Angelo? Hoping? Are we talking about the same person?" Will snickered. 

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Hoping." Nico bit his lip. "Anyways, even if you say no, can we at least still be friends?"

Will looked really confused now. "Of course, Neeks." 

Nico sighed and held out the chocolates and daisies. "Will you be my Valentine?" 

Will looked at the flowers and chocolates with his big blue eyes. Nico hated the fact that he loved those eyes. He hated the fact that he loved those freckles and that skin.

"Only if you'll be mine." Will smiled and took the flowers and chocolates. 

Nico blinked. "Yeah, I will." He smiled the biggest he had in a while. He knew he looked like a lovesick ten year old, but that was almost exactly what he was at the moment. 

Will stepped down from the doorway and kissed Nico on the cheek. "See you later, Ghost King." He then walked off admiring the White Daisies. 

Nico processed what had just happened for a second, he felt like a giddy ten year old again. Like he could burst with happiness. 

Will Solace himself was his. And Nico was Will Solace's.


End file.
